Paris ( Sequel )
by Najika bunny
Summary: Setahun terakhir menikah membuat kami tampak baru sehari mengucap janji suci bersama di gereja sacrè cœur —gereja tertua di Paris / KYUMIN / YAOI-Mpreg / Fic Request / SEQUEL


**Paris**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

**Mpreg**

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

Sequel

.

.

**Paris - Perancis**

**Assistance Publique hópitâux de paris – Hospital**

Aku sedang berada di ruang tunggu dengan besi dingin yang menempel pada pantatku sepuluh menit yang lalu sebelum akhirnya berdiri, mondar-mandir dan kembali pada besi itu lagi.

Duduk berlama-lama dengan bersikap tenang bukan saat yang tepat ketika Sungmin di dalam ruang operasi hampir empat jam dengan lampu masih berwarna merah. Dan yang membuatku gila adalah belum ada satupun dokter atau perawat yang keluar memberitahuku apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Aku ingin masuk, aku ingin di samping Sungmin, menggenggam tangannya, dan apapun yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menerobos ke dalam ruang operasi adalah hal gila yang kupikirkan dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang aku tidak segan untuk melakukan hal gila itu.

Hal ini bermula ketika tadi pagi aku sedang meminum secangkir kopi setiap harinya dan Sungmin yang masih terlelap damai dikamar kami. Baru sekitar tiga teguk cairan hitam pekat itu mengalir dalam tenggorokanku sebuah suara membuatku hampir melempar cangkir kopi yang tengah ku pegang itu dan melesat berlari ke sumber suara.

Itu suara Sungmin. Dari dalam kamar. Dia berteriak. Memanggil namaku dengan raut yang penuh kesakitan di wajahnya. Sungmin meringkuk memegangi perutnya di atas tempat tidur ketika aku sampai di depan pintu.

Dunia seolah jatuh di atas kepalaku ketika warna merah pekat darah berserakan di mana-mana di atas seprei putih itu, semua itu berasal dari aliran pada kaki Sungmin. Aku tahu sumbernya dari mana tapi yang ku pedulikan sekarang adalah mengangkat tubuhnya dengan panik dan berlari seperti kesetanan menuju rumah sakit.

Aku sudah bertanya sebelumnya pada Dokter Bima dengan kemungkinan Sungmin akan melahirkan tiga hari lagi sebelum hari ini. Karena itu aku memilih untuk di tetap di apartemen selama seminggu. Dan perkiraannya mengenai tiga hari itu meleset.

Robert dan Kristen datang sepuluh menit kemudian setelah Sungmin masuk dalam ruang operasi dan disinilah aku bersama mereka.

"Kau perlu duduk dan tenang, Marcus." Itu suara Robert, dia berkata seperti itu seolah dia tahu bagaimana tidak tenangnya aku saat ini.

Aku menggenggam kenop pintu besi dingin— ruang operasi di hadapanku, tidak jadi dingin lagi ketika aku terus menggenggamnya erat seolah aku bisa merasakan Sungmin, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasa."

"Dengar Marcus, aku tahu apa yang kau rasa."

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Tidak. kau tidak tahu. Jangan seolah aku sama denganmu yang bisa merasakan bagaimana tidak berdayanya aku sekarang. Sungmin didalam. Sendirian. Kesakitan." Nafasku memburu begitu cepat.

Robert terdiam, aku tahu dia mengerti maksudku. "Baik. Kita memang tidak sama dalam situasi dimana sosok yang kita cintai akan mempertaruhkan nyawa dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi ada hal yang membuat aku tahu kita sama yaitu kecemasan yang sangat besar."

Kepalaku berputar melawan arah jarum jam, Robert benar aku cemas. "Jangan bilang kecemasanmu dulu lebih besar dari yang kurasakan saat ini."

Dia tersenyum kecil dengan Kristen di sampingnya tengah menidurkan bayi perempuan kecil mereka, "Aku harus bilang iya. Berada di negara berbeda dengan Kristen yang sedang melahirkan dan aku yang tidak bisa pulang detik itu juga, apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan selain aku harus berdo'a dan akhirnya meminta bantuan Vincent kala itu."

"Dan kau tidak meminta izin dariku, dasar sial."

"Aku tahu kau akan marah, tapi aku siap dan kau sudah memukulku pada pukulan pertama ketika aku pulang. Impas bukan." Dia terkekeh karena aku berhasil membuat sebagian mukanya tampak lebam. Dasar gila.

"Kau ingin terus berdiri dengan kedua tanganmu menggenggam erat kenop pintu itu? mereka bisa meleleh karena merasakan panasnya kau saat ini. Duduklah."

Tidak! aku tidak bisa duduk dan menyamankan pantatku lagi sedangkan Sungmin didalam sana dengan segala ketidaktahuanku tentang bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku harus berdiri. Disini." Ucapku tegas dan dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mungkin lelah membujukku sejak tadi.

"Baik. Berdirilah sesukamu."

Aku tahu aku menang. Tapi ini bukan kontes, ini tentang hidupku, dengan aku dan Sungmin serta bayi kami nantinya.

.

.

.

Delapan jam! Apa yang dokter – dokter itu lakukan di dalam?!

"Aku harap aku salah tapi... matamu terlihat seperti kau berusaha mencari cara untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang operasi sekarang juga. Tanpa keraguan lagi."

Itu suara Kristen, aku tahu dia berbicara kepadaku.

"Ya. Benar."

Aku memang benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu sebelum pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan seorang dokter keluar. Dia Dokter Bima.

"Aku merasa seperti kau ingin mencekikku saat ini, Kyuhyun." Dokter itu tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan dia harus siap dengan tanganku di lehernya saat ini.

Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting, "Sungmin. Aku ingin melihatnya. Biarkan aku masuk."

Dokter Bima menggiringku ke dalam, ada banyak pintu dari pintu pertama— yang kenopnya mungkin memanas karena aku genggam. Aku melewati pintu steril dengan seorang perawat memberikanku masker di mulut dan penutup rambut serta baju khusus yang aku tidak tahu namanya karena mirip jas hujan.

"Aku membawamu ke dalam karena aku butuh kau dengan beberapa hal."

Aku tidak mengerti dan saat pintu terakhir di buka, sebuah ruang besar dengan berbagai alat operasi mengisinya. Dan ketika aku melihat ke depan saat itulah hatiku seperti tersiram air dingin, Sungmin tertidur diatas ranjang, dengan bertelanjang dada dikelilingi dokter yang tengah sibuk dengan tubuhnya.

Semakin mendekat aku bisa melihat darah di sekeliling kaki meski tertutup oleh selimut karena cairan itu merembes melalui kain itu.

Perut Sungmin masih utuh dan bulat. Apa ini? Mereka belum mengoperasinya?

"Butuh dua jam membuat pendarahan itu berhenti. Dan sisa jam lainnya adalah tubuh Sungmin lemah bahkan sangat, detak jantung si bayi tidak normal tapi dia bergerak."

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak paham apa yang dokter ini katakan. Mataku terus mengawasi wajah Sungmin yang pucat seperti mayat, aku akan menganggapnya seperti itu sebelum melihat dadanya naik turun dan alat pendeteksi jantung masih menampilkan gelombang tak beraturan.

"Penjelasannya ada dua, Kyuhyun. Pertama, aku akan mengeluarkan bayi itu karena harus. Dia tidak boleh terlalu lama lebih dari dua belas jam di dalam perut atau dia tak akan selamat."

Bagus. Ini terdengar baik dan buruk sekaligus. Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan bayiku apa lagi yang dokter-dokter bodoh ini lakukan!

"Penjelasan kedua, daya tahan Sungmin menurun setiap detiknya. Ini tidak normal, dia harus bertahan sampai kami mengoperasinya dengan membelah perutnya. Kami harus cepat membuka perut Sungmin mengeluarkan bayi dan menutupnya kembali kurang dari sepuluh menit, atau jika dia bertahan selama sepuluh menit itu semua akan baik-baik saja dan kau mendapatkan Sungmin dan bayimu selamat."

Aku mendesah, "Lakukan operasinya dengan cepat. Buat itu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Kumohon."

"Ini bukan tentang seberapa cepat kami mengoperasinya, tapi bagaimana bayimu merespon dengan jantung yang terus berdetak saat di keluarkan nantinya."

Aku mengerti sekarang. Secara tidak langsung bayiku yang menentukan hidup Sungmin.

Ini lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di kedua sisinya hingga memutih dan kuku-kuku panjang seperti tertembus dalam kulit telapak tangan milikku.

"Itu alasanku membawamu masuk, dampingi Sungmin dan beri dia semangat, meski dia tengah tertidur karena obat bius tapi aku yakin dia bisa mendengarmu dan merasakanmu."

Aku mendekat hingga semakin dekat dengan kepala Sungmin. Mengelus pipinya terasa dingin seperti es. Hanya sepuluh menit. Sungmin butuh bertahan dengan waktu yang menurutku singkat tapi sekarang itu seperti sangat lama.

Menggenggam telapak tangan milik Sungmin dengan segala perasaan aku menyalurkan semangat, aku butuh Sungmin seperti dia membutuhkanku sekarang.

"Kami akan mulai mengoperasinya. Dan satu hal yang tidak boleh kau lupakan, Kyuhyun. Tetap berdo'a itu point penting yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan."

Dokter Bima benar. Berdo'a adalah yang kulakukan selama sembilan bulan terakhir ini setiap menit dan setiap detiknya. Memejamkan mataku dengan tetap tangan ku bertaut menggenggam tangan Sungmin aku meminta pada Tuhan akan keselamatan Sungmin dan bayi kami. Aku seperti tidak butuh apapun selain mereka berdua.

Operasi dimulai, lampu-lampu di redupkan dengan dokter menyalakan lampu khusus operasi di sekitar kepala mereka. Dokter Bima mengambil pisau bedah yang aku tahu itu sangat tajam. Mengecek sebentar perut Sungmin kemudian menemelkan benda besi tajam itu tepat di tengah perut Sungmin.

Itu seperti aku yang tengah di belah. Aku bisa merasakan sakitnya.

Baru berjalan dua menit, dokter-dokter itu sedang berkutat dengan isi perut Sungmin tapi pandanganku tak lepas dari wajah Sungmin dan alat pendeteksi jantung yang mulai melambat. Aku berkeringat dingin dan telapak tanganku basah.

Kepala bayi itu sedikit terlihat. Sangat kecil seperti kacang.

Aku melihat dokter Bima yang terus-terusan bolak-balik memperhatikan alat pendeteksi jantung si bayi lalu kembali pada perut Sungmin. Aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia mencoba membandingkan dan memperkirakan akan denyut jantung bayiku yang tidak normal dengan cepat mengeluarkan dia dari dalam perut.

Alat pendeteksi jantung bayiku berdetak pelan sangat pelan, membuat dokter tidak mau mengambil resiko mengeluarkan dia dari dalam perut sebelum detaknya beraturan dan normal. Tapi ini menghambiskan waktu. Sungmin hanya punya sepuluh menit dan sekarang hampir berjalan tujuh menit.

Bayiku pasti menyayangi Sungmin. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini.

Delapan menit jantung itu sedikit lebih cepat, ya! Anakku pintar dia tahu aku berbicara padanya. Dia menyayangi Sungmin dan aku butuh dia berdetak lebih cepat lagi.

Dokter Bima tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat dokter-dokter lainnya melakukan pemotongan untuk membuat bayiku keluar setelah detak jantung bayiku semakin normal. Dokter Bima bertindak cepat mengambil sesosok makhluk kecil rapuh itu dan memberikannya pada seorang perawat untuk di urus.

Bagus! Itu artinya bayiku baik, aku bisa bernafas lega. Sekarang, aku makin mempererat peganganku pada tangan Sungmin. Membisikkan segala kata-kata cinta di telingannya. Menyemangatinya dengan sedemikian rupa yang aku bisa lakukan saat ini.

Mereka menjahit perut sungmin dan sekarang hanya sekitar tiga puluh detik lagi waktu tersisa menuju sepuluh menit.

Alat pendeteksi jantung milik Sungmin berbunyi kencang. Tidak! tidak! itu suara yang paling ku benci di dunia ini. Aku panik— sangat. Luar biasa cemas setengah mati hingga tak bisa merasakan lantai yang tengah ku pijak.

Kumohon Sungmin. Bertahan sedikit saja. Sebentar lagi kesakitan ini berakhir, kau tidak boleh melihat ke depan, lihat kebelakang, lihat aku mengejarmu membawa bayi kita. Kau hanya harus berhenti berjalan, tunggu aku di tempatmu berdiri dan aku akan menangkapmu.

~o~

Wajahku menempel pada kaca jendela yang memisahkanku dengan ruang yang ada di hadapanku. Banyak boks-boks kecil di sekelilingnya dan mataku hanya terarah pada boks dengan selimut putih yang membungkus makhluk kecil rapuh yang beberapa jam lalu baru terlahir di dunia ini. Ya. Dia bayiku. Anakku dengan Sungmin.

Aku ingin masuk. Menggendongnya dan mencium seluruh wajahnya. Tapi kuurungkan setelah tahu yang akan kulakukan nanti pasti menyakitinya. Dia sangat kecil dan tanganku yang besar ini bisa melukainya.

Saat tengah menikmati dia yang terkadang bergerak sedikit membuatku ingin menangis. Aku pria yang sangat ingin mengeluarkan air mata sekarang.

Ponselku bergetar dari dalam saku celana. Nama Sungjin terpampang pada layar.

"Hallo, Sungjin."

Dia menanyakan Sungmin karena ponselnya tidak diangkat setelah puluhan kali dia menghubunginya. Aku ingat ponsel Sungmin di apartemen.

"Sungjin, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Tunggu. Terjadi sesuatu?"

Aku berkata pelan, "Ya. Terjadi sesuatu."

Terdengar dia yang resah dan begitu cepat panik. "Baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Tolong ajak kedua orangtuamu serta orangtuaku ke Paris besok. Jangan bertanya kenapa. Aku hanya memintamu karena aku tidak bisa menjemput mereka sekarang."

"Aku ingin bertanya kenapa dan mengingat kau yang tengah memberi jawaban membuatku mengerti. Tapi mungkin kedua orangtuaku tidak akan paham, kau harus beri satu saja alasan kepadaku, setidaknya beri tahu aku, ini berita buruk atau berita baik."

Aku menghela nafas, "Ini berita baik. Sangat baik."

Setelah pembicaraan berakhir aku menekan tanda _off_. Sungjin sudah berjanji membawa orangtuaku dan orangtua Sungmin ke Paris besok. Kemungkinan lusa mereka sudah ada disini. Ya. Aku berharap mereka sampai secepatnya.

Aku melihat sekali lagi bayiku di dalam boks. Dia tertidur nyaman. Sangat damai.

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam, aku berjalan di lorong sepi. Tidak terlalu sepi mengingat ini rumah sakit besar dan orang masih berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Robert dan Kristen sudah pulang. Aku yang meminta mereka karena aku sudah cukup merepotkan dan mereka sudah cukup membantuku hari ini. Mereka berjanji secepatnya akan kembali ke sini.

Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ini ruang rawat. Setelah menutup pintu di belakangku aku berjalan pelan mendekat pada tempat tidur besar di depanku. Aku yang memesan kamar VIP ini dengan segala kelengkapan yang ada didalamnya.

Mendudukkan diriku pada kursi di sebelah tempat tidur aku menggenggam tangan dingin itu dan meremasnya. Jarum infus melekat pada kulit halus miliknya. Itu terlihat menyakitkan.

Dia yang sedang tertidur berkerut kecil pada dahinya. Kelopak matanya mulai bergerak lambat, memperlihatkan keindahan bola mata besar yang melihatku langsung.

Apa dia terbangun akan kehadiranku? Apa aku mengganggunya? Tapi aku senang dia membuka matanya, seperti dia merasakan aku disampingnya dan aku bahagia akan itu.

"Hai." Ucapku pelan dan dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hai." Suara seraknya sangat seksi —selalu. Dia yang setiap hari di sampingku ketika bangun di pagi hari dan bersuara sama dengan yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Dia kesulitan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bebas dari peganganku. Aku membantunya dan menempelkannya pada pipiku lalu dia tersenyum lebar.

"Dia laki-laki... sangat tampan... manis. Begitu mirip denganmu."

Kalimatku tidak beraturan ketika mengungkapkannya. Dasar bodoh. Aku terlalu bahagia hingga begitu idiot.

"Dia... sehat?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat membuat dia ingin tertawa. "Terima kasih." Aku berbisik pelan. Oh Tuhan. aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Sungmin manisku yang begitu aku cintai melakukan apa yang ku katakan. Dia mendengar perkataanku untuk tetap melihat ke belakang, berdiri di tempatnya berdiri dan menungguku untuk aku rengkuh. Ya. Dia melakukannya. Sungmin memang hebat.

"Apa dia begitu mirip denganku?"

Aku tersenyum senang, "Wajahmu, matamu, bibirmu, dan manismu semua kau tularkan padanya. Aku senang akan itu. Karena berarti aku mendapatkan dua makhluk Tuhan yang terindah dalam hidupku."

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Aku justru berharap dia mirip denganmu, Kyu."

"Kenapa?" aku mengangkat alisku.

"Karena... aku ingin dia menyayangiku dan mencintaiku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan padaku. Aku ingin dia menjagaku setiap saat ketika kau tidak ada. Aku ingin... "

Aku mencium jari manis sungmin tepat pada cincin emas itu berada. Kemudian pada jarinya yang lain hingga punggung tangannya. "Dia pasti melakukan itu sekalipun tidak mirip denganku. Dia akan menyanyangimu sepertiku. Mencintaimu dan menjagamu setengah mati sepertiku."

"Ya. Kau benar."

Mata Sungmin mulai meredup. Dia mengantuk.

"Tidurlah, dear. Mimpikan hal terindah malam ini. Nyenyaklah dan kupastikan aku selalu di sampingmu setiap detiknya. Lalu, Besok pagi bukalah matamu, keluarkan sinar indah dari kedua bola matamu saat melihat bayi kita."

Sungmin mengangguk dan aku tidak boleh tidak menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. Hal itu wajib dilakukan. Dan aku dengan senang hati melakukannya.

~o~

Aku tidak makan seharian kemarin dan tidak tidur semalaman. Aku bolak-balik ke kamar Sungmin lalu ke ruang bayi begitu setiap jamnya. Tidak! aku tidak lelah sekalipun di bandingkan dengan Sungmin yang bertahan selama sembilan bulan dan menahan sakit selama proses persalinan. Semua yang kulakukan belum berarti apa-apa.

Pukul delapan pagi Dokter Bima dan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin ketika aku tengah menyeka wajah Sungmin dengan handuk hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Lee dan Tuan Cho."

"Pagi." Sungmin menjawab dengan riang ketika melihat dokter itu melangkah mendekat.

Perawat wanita itu mengecek segala peralatan dan aku memperhatikannya.

"Sepertinya Tuan Cho dalam keadaan kurang bersemangat. Lihat kantung matanya yang hitam itu, cukup untuk menakuti anak-anak nakal."

Sungmin tertawa lebar akan lelucon yang dokter itu lontarkan.

"Apa anakku juga akan takut ketika melihatku nanti?" pertanyaan bodoh.

"Eum... tidak terlalu jika kau mencuci mukamu sekarang dan mandi. Kau juga perlu kopi."

Dokter itu benar. Aku tidak mungkin membuat takut anakku nanti, apalagi sampai menangis ketika melihatku seperti ini. Tidak! tidak. aku harus tampil sempurna.

"Lihat dokter. Setidaknya perkataanmu membantuku, dia tidak mendengarkanku untuk pergi ke kantin dan sarapan. Sangat keras kepala." Kata Sungmin seraya mengelus pipiku.

Aku suka ketka tangan halus milik Sungmin menyentuh wajahku, Sungmin masih butuh _bedrest _setidaknya itu yang Dokter Bima katakan saat telah selesai memindahkan Sungmin ke ruang rawat. Jahitannya masih basah dan Sungmin tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak.

Membayangkan perutnya yang halus itu tergores dan akan membekas. Tidak! aku tidak mempermasalahkan akan perut Sungmin yang tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aku selalu suka bentuk tubuh Sungmin bagaimanapun itu. Aku hanya merasa itu pasti sakit.

"Pergilah makan sesuatu." Dia mencoba membujukku untuk yang ke puluhan kalinya.

"Baik."

Aku sudah akan melangkah ke luar sebelum Dokter Bima menginterupsiku akan perkataannya. "Sebelum kau keluar Kyuhyun. Aku harus mengatakan satu masalah lain diantara banyak masalah yang harus di hadapi oleh male pregnancy."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Masalah ASI. Sungmin tidak bisa menyusui bayinya."

Aku lupa akan hal itu. benar-benar tidak ingat. Bagaimana mungkin bayiku tumbuh jika tidak di beri nutrisi dan makanan?

"Aku harap kau punya solusi akan ini." Kataku menatap tajam pada dokter itu.

Dokter Bima mengernyit geli, "Tatapanmu seperti akan menguburku hidup-hidup, kyuhyun. Tentu saja aku punya solusi, kami punya persediaan air susu yang nutrisinya hampir sama dengan ASI, tidak sama persis, hanya hampir mendekati tapi cukup untuk membuat bayimu sehat."

Baik! Itu solusi bagus.

"Tapi masalahnya itu terbatas, bayi harus di beri ASI maksimal selama dua tahun dan aku tidak menjamin persediaan itu cukup."

Sungmin terlihat panik, aku kemudian mendekat padanya. "Bagaimana caranya supaya persediaan air susu itu ada selama dua tahun?" dia bertanya.

"Eum, untuk mendapatkannya, kami pihak rumah sakit akan memesannya dulu. Rumah sakit di Amerika yang memproduksi itu."

"Kalau begitu pesan pada mereka."

Emosiku memang selalu cepat keluar.

"Tidak semudah itu, kami punya aturan setiap bulannya. Jumlah pesanan akan sesuai dengan permintaan. Dan kami selalu memesan sedikit karena biayanya sangat mahal. Terlalu mahal."

Oh sial! Jadi semua ini hanya karena biaya. Persetan dengan uang, aku bisa membeli rumah sakit ini bila perlu.

"Hubungi rumah sakit di Amerika itu dan pesan sesuai kebutuhan bayiku. Aku tidah butuh omong kosong tentang biaya, akan ku bayar semua berapapun itu." Kataku dengan serius menatap dokter bima.

Sungmin mulai rileks setidaknya itu yang kursakan ketika pegangannya pada lenganku mulai mengendur.

"Oke. Baiklah Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Aku tidak heran akan sikapmu yang protektif. Begitu jelas terlihat di matamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Dokter Bima tersenyum, memeriksa Sungmin dan permisi keluar dari kamar meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Dokter gila. Dia membuatku harus merasakan detak jantungku berhenti beberapa detik hanya karena biaya. Sial!"

Sungmin memukul lenganku, "Kau yang gila. Berteriak seperti itu pada dokter. Sekarang cepatlah sarapan dan benahi dirimu. Lalu kita akan bertemu bayiku."

"Bayi kita." Aku mengoreksi perkataannya.

"Iya. Bayi kita"

Aku mencium bibir Sungmin sebelum keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Oh Tuhan. Sudah ku bilang dia mirip Sungmin. Keseluruhannya seperti pinang di belah dua.

Aku bisa melihat dari dekat bayi mungil ini, tidak ada lagi kaca transparan yang menghalagi saat kemarin aku melihatnya. Aku sudah menyandarkan punggung Sungmin pada kepala ranjang. Meskipun begitu aku harus hati-hati mengingat dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak karena perutnya.

Beberapa menit lalu seorang perawat membawa bayi kami ke dalam kamar dengan menggendongnya. Sungmin ingin mengambil alih tapi dokter melarang sebelum tiga hari atau setelah jahitan perut Sungmin mengering sempurna.

Sungmin cemberut dan terlihat kecewa lalu perawat meletakkan bayi mungil itu ke atas tempat tidur tepat di samping kiri Sungmin dan tepat di depanku.

"Aku ingin tiduran. Aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat. Bisakah aku?"

Aku mengangguk dan membantu Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya dekat dengan si bayi. Dia gemetaran saat mengelus pipi putih si bayi, menyentuh perlahan wajah manis itu.

"Dia... sempurna bukan? Sempurna karena begitu mirip denganmu, dear."

"Iya, dia juga sempurna karena kau ayahnya. Aku dan kau ayah yang sempurna." Sungmin menatapku dengan dalam.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Kupikir kau seharusnya jadi ibu, dear."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberinya ASI, aku belum pantas jadi seorang ibu."

Begitu banyak kebahagian hari ini dan aku tidak ingin merusaknya hanya karena masalah ini. "Tidak bisa memberikan ASI bukan berarti kau tidak pantas. Bukan salahmu kau tidak bisa tapi kenyataan yang membuatnya. Jadi, bisakah jangan berpikir kau tidak berarti. Tolong."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Baik."

"Kau sudah punya nama untuk bayi kita, dear?"

"Eum... belum. Tapi aku bermimpi tadi malam tentang aku yang memberi nama pada bayi ini."

Aku penasaran, "Apa itu?"

"Sandeul. Tapi itu hanya mimpi, Kyu. Aku tahu ini konyol memberi nama hanya karena bunga tidur. Itu hanya pendapatku memberikan nama pada bayi kita tapi jika kau tidak setuju atau punya nama lain yang lebih bagus, aku akan senang karena itu."

"Sandeul. Itu nama anak kita sekarang."

Sungmin seperti tidak percaya, "Kau yakin? Aku tidak memaksa, Kyu. Kau boleh memberinya nama yang sudah kau persiapkan jauh-jauh hari."

"Tidak. Aku ingin dia Sandeul. Cho Sandeul, pakai margaku."

"Kenapa tidak Lee Sandeul?"

Aku ingin mencubit pipi berisi milik Sungmin, apa perlu aku lontarkan alasan kenapa harus menggunakan margaku dan tidak marganya.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya, dear."

Sungmin tersenyum menggoda, "Tidak. aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tahu sekarang." Oh Tuhan, wajah menggemaskan itu lagi, aku tahu dia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan aku berkata, "Pertama, marga diberikan pada orang yang menghamili... itu aku. Kedua, meskipun kita sama-sama pria tapi dalam bercinta yang mendominasilah yang akan memberikan marga... itu juga aku. Terakhir..."

Sungmin menahan senyum geli mendengarkan aku bicara, aku tahu itu. "Terakhir?" tanya Sungmin.

"Keluargamu masih punya Sungjin, dear. Setidaknya dia bisa meneruskan marga Lee."

Sungmin cemberut, "Aku ingin dia Lee Sandeul."

"Tidak. Untuk kali ini tidak boleh ada bantahan. Dia Cho Sandeul."

"Kyu~"

Oh Tuhan. Dia mencoba menggoyahkanku.

"Sialan! Berhenti menggoda begitu, dear." Aku berdiri dan menunduk untuk menggapai bibirnya dan menciumnya dalam. Dia membalasku dengan tak kalah cepat. Dia mencoba membuktikan dia juga bisa mendominasi. Sial! Itu tidak akan bisa, permainan ranjang harus selalu aku yang menang.

Aku sudah ingin mencium belakang telinganya ketika kurasa ada yang menggeliat di bawah dadaku. Oh dasar gila. Aku hampir saja menghimpit bayiku sendiri hanya karena nafsuku akan Sungmin.

"Eiyy... kau baru saja membuatnya sesak." Sungmin mencibirku.

Aku sungguh panik dan ku bisikan kata maaf pada Sandeul. Kemudian kuciumi dengan perlahan seluruh wajahnya.

~o~

Ponselku berbunyi saat tengah membereskan seluruh perlatan Sungmin. Dia keluar rumah sakit hari ini, sebenarnya ada dua hari lagi Sungmin harus tinggal di sini, tapi dia mengeluh tidak betah dan ingin kembali ke apartemen. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Bima sebelumnya akhirnya beliau memberikan izin.

"Hallo,"

Suara di seberang sana berteriak, "Kau dimana, Kyu hyung? Kau tidak menjemput? Kami baru sampai di Paris dan dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenmu."

"Oh astaga Sungjin. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak tahu kalian sudah ada di bandara."

"Ponsel Sungmin hyung masih belum ada jawaban. Dia kehilangan ponselnya?" tanya Sungjin.

Aku melirik sungmin yang sekarang tengah duduk di atas kursi roda, aku yang memintanya dan memang benar dokter juga menyuruhnya. "Tidak. ponselnya tertinggal di apartemen. Kami masih di rumah sakit."

"Apa?! Rumah sakit?"

Banyak suara yang bersahut-sahutan dari seberang telepon, aku tahu mereka saling berebut dan bertanya apa maksud dengan kami di rumah sakit.

"Kyu. ini ibu. Siapa yang sakit? Kau atau Sungmin?"

Ibuku selalu yang paling cepat. Itulah dia. "Tidak ada yang sakit, bu. Sebentar lagi kami pulang."

Kemudian bisik-bisik suara kembali terdengar, aku tersenyum geli membayangkan mereka berebut ponsel.

"Kyu hyung, ibuku tidak percaya, untuk apa kau dirumah sakit tapi tidak ada yang sakit. Dia berniat menyusul ke sana sekarang."

Aku menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sungmin, hanya Sungmin yang bisa menenangkan suasana seperti ini. "Sungjin, berikan ponselnya pada ibu." Aku kembali membereskan barang yang tersisa sambil mendengar percakapan Sungmin.

Aku melirik bayiku yang tengah di gendong oleh Kristen. Ya. Aku meminta bantuannya karena Sungmin masih belum boleh untuk mengangkatnya dan aku yang terlalu takut memegangnya. Alasannya adalah dia kecil dan aku bisa saja melukainya, alasan lainnya lagi adalah aku ingin dia merasakan Sungmin menggendongnya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku.

"Angel tidak apa-apa kau tinggal, Kristen?"

Angeline— nama bayi perempuan mereka. "Tidak Marcus. Robert tengah menjaganya sekarang." Lalu dia tersenyum manis pada Sandeul— bayi kami.

Aku melihat Sungmin telah selesai dengan teleponnya, lalu dia melihat ke arahku, "Aku bilang kode apartemen kita pada Sungjin. Kemungkinan mereka sampai duluan lebih cepat di banding kita."

Aku mengangguk dan mendorong kursi roda yang tengah Sungmin duduki keluar dari kamar menuju mobil di ikuti Kristen di belakangku.

~o~

Begitu membuka pintu apartemen adalah tatapan terkejut dari semua penghuni di dalamnya. Apalagi ibuku dan ibu Sungmin yang langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Tidak heran ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi roda.

Banyak pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padaku, padahal kami baru saja sampai dan masih di depan pintu.

Aku menyuruh mereka semua ke ruang tamu, ayahku dan ayah Sungmin juga tengah duduk nyaman di sofa itu.

Pertanyaan semakin banyak di lontarkan ketika mereka melihat Kristen membawa seorang bayi masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

Oh... ini akan jadi penjelasan yang panjang.

Sebelum memulainya aku terlebih dahulu menghubungi dokter Bima, dia yang tahu segala yang harus di jelaskan ketimbang aku yang mungkin membuat mereka semakin tidak mengerti akan penjelasanku. Dari pada aku berbicara panjang lebar tapi mereka tidak memahami sampai mulutku berbusa atau kabar buruknya terlebih lagi mereka menyebutku gila. Jadi aku membawa ahlinya, dokter yang menangani Sungmin selama ini.

.

.

.

Sudah aku bilang ini akan jadi hari yang panjang. Tapi kabar baiknya sekarang mereka percaya, ya begitulah kelihatannya.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Apa cat kamar ini mengganggu? Warnanya merah muda."

"Ya. Warna favoritmu."

Aku mendekat padanya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. Aroma sampo menguar masuk ke dalam indera penciumanku.

Sandeul tengah terlelap damai dalam boks bayi. Pada saat kehamilan Sungmin berumur delapan bulan kami mendekor salah satu kamar dan Sungmin yang memilih catnya sendiri.

"Apa ini akan jadi masalah? Aku tahu Sandeul bayi laki-laki, pasti tidak cocok dengan warna ini. Apa yang kupikirkan sewaktu aku memilih catnya, dasar payah."

Aku mencium sudut bibirnya, "Ya. Kau payah. Semua yang kau suka harus berwarna merah muda. Tapi dia bayi, dear. Tidak ada ketentuan apa warna cat dinding kamarnya. Pink itu lembut seperti dirimu dan aku suka."

"Benarkah? Tidak masalah?" Dia terlihat tidak yakin sekaligus berharap aku menyetujui cat dinding kamar Sandeul.

"Iya. Sungmin manisku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END~

Sekuel datang...

Hampir semua review membicarakan sequel... padahal aku tidak ada kepikiran mau membuatnya,, apalagi disana tertulis kata END... aku suka kata END haha~

Mmm~ ada satu review yang mengatakan tidak mendapat feel ketika aku menggunakan robert-kristen dalam cerita ini. Dan meminta menggunakan member suju atau artis KPOP lainny

Jawabanku adalah... latar fanfic ini adalah di paris dan kyumin disini tinggal di paris, sebisa mungkin aku menyesuaikan lingkungan mereka dengan menggunakan cast orang asing.

Alasan aku memilih Robert-Kristen adalah tidak sengaja. Ketika aku membaca tetang kota paris nama mereka menyelip(?) disana dan aku tahu mereka pemain twilight. Tapi bukan itu alasannya, aku memakai mereka karna mereka masih muda dan mereka pasangan. Hanya itu.

Jadi kalau ada yang kaget aku pilih mereka intinya aku tidak ada maksud apapun.

Jadi mari kita fokus ke Kyumin karena ini fanfic Kyumin.

Maaf membuat jadi ngga enak karena penjelasanku.. semoga pembaca tetep enjoy dengan tulisan ku..^^

Special thanks untuk semua review, favorite dan follow ... love ya~

See you~

Sign, Najika


End file.
